lewd_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
LW Basic Moves
Hack and Slash When you attack the enemy in melee, name which and roll+Might. ✴On a 10+, you deal your damage to the enemy and avoid their attack. At your option, you may choose to do 50% more damage (rounded up) but expose yourself to the enemy’s attack. ✴On a 7–9, you deal your damage to the enemy but you expose yourself to the enemy's attack. You can declare multiple targets before rolling, if they're within range and eligible. If so, roll damage once and deal the same damage to each target, but if you expose yourself to their attack, each can attack back. Treat it as one instance of dealing damage. Defend When you stand in defense of a person, item, or location under attack, roll+Might. As long as you stand in defense, when you or the thing you defend is attacked you may spend hold, 1 for 1, to choose an option: ✴On a 10+, hold 3. ✴On a 7–9, hold 1. Redirect an attack from the thing you defend to yourself Halve the attack’s effect or damage Open up the attacker to an ally giving that ally +1 to their next roll against the attacker Rerolling this move removes any hold remaining. Volley When you take aim and shoot at an enemy at range, roll+Speed. ✴On a 10+, you have a clear shot—deal your damage. ✴On a 7–9, choose one (whichever you choose you deal your damage): You have to move to get the shot placing you in danger as described by the GM You have to take what you can get: deal halved damage, rounded down You have to take several shots, reducing your ammo by one Flee When you’re in too deep and need a way out, if it's possible (not bound/restrained/etc.), name your escape route and roll+Speed. ✴ On a 10+ you’re there. ✴ On a 7–9 you can stay or go there, but if you go it costs you: leave something behind or take something with you, the GM will tell you what. Spout Lore When you consult your accumulated knowledge about something, roll+Wits. ✴On a 10+, the GM will tell you something interesting and useful about the subject relevant to your situation. ✴On a 7–9, the GM will only tell you something interesting—it’s on you to make it useful. The GM might ask you “How do you know this?” Tell them the truth, now. Discern Realities When you closely study a situation or person, roll+Wits. ✴On a 10+, ask the GM 3 questions from the list below. ✴On a 7–9, ask 1. Either way, take +1 to your next roll if acting on the answers. What happened here recently? What is about to happen? What should I be on the lookout for? What here is useful or valuable to me? Who’s really in control here? What here is not what it appears to be? Parley When you have leverage on a GM Character and manipulate them, roll+Charm. Leverage is something they need or want. ✴On a 10+, they do what you ask if you first promise what they ask of you. ✴On a 7–9, they will do what you ask, but need some concrete assurance of your promise, right now. Hustle and Bustle When you ask around for someone or something you want, roll+Charm. ✴On a 10+, you have a great source, but choose 1, and then the GM will declare the cost. ✴On a 7-9, you have a decent source, but choose 2, and then the GM will declare the cost. •  You will deal with a higher cost, strings attached, or additional work. •  You will have to settle for less than exactly the thing you want. •  You will need to wait or travel about for the thing you want. •  You will draw unwanted attention or let others know. Things you might ask for: A mercenary, a group, useful information, a unique item, a location, a lot of supplies, a service, a list of opportunities, a specific person, a buyer, a paycheck, etc. Aid / Interfere When you help or hinder someone who is about to roll, before their roll declare whether you're aiding or interfering them. They take +1 or -2 to their roll, in the respective cases. However, if you're granting aid, whatever ill consequence (danger, retribution, cost) befalls them as a result of the roll will include you as well. Interfere, however, may also be declared retroactively, right after the roll in question. Aid does not stack, only take +1 regardless of how many players help. Defy Danger (Action) When you act despite an imminent threat, say how you do it and roll. If you do it by powering through or with physical strength, +Might by acting quietly, skillfully, or with precision, +Speed with quick thinking, knowledge, or perception, +Wits using looks, sex appeal, charm, or social grace, +Charm ✴On a 10+, you do what you set out to, the threat doesn’t come to bear. ✴On a 7–9, you stumble, hesitate, or flinch: the GM will offer you a worse outcome, hard bargain, or ugly choice. You use Defy Danger when you want to do something that's not covered by the other moves. Such as pull a lever, or trip an enemy. Saving Throw (Reaction) When you suffer a calamity (or you're about to), if you want to react, say how you deal with it and roll. If you endure it with fortitude, +Might get out of the way, fast, +Speed resist magic or control, +Wits avoid arousal or desire, +Charm ✴On a 10+, you take no damage, harm, or ill effects. It's as if nothing even happened. ✴On a 7-9, The GM will give you a choice: you take only a fraction of this harm, OR you avoid taking this harm and get something else, perhaps worse. The GM will tell you what. You use SAVING THROW when you want to dodge, block, or endure an attack or harm. Recover When you settle in to rest for an hour, and do nothing but 'relax', choose one: You restore half of your maximum HP, rounded up You remove one of your debilities Sexy Moves Take It When you are roughly and sexually used by the enemy, roll+Might. ✴On a 10+, choose two. ✴On a 7-9, choose one: • You avoid taking any damage • You ignore all ill effects other than damage • You inflict a debility of your choice onto the enemy Service When you provide sexual attention (fellatio, handjob, etc.) to an ally, roll+Wits. ✴On a 10+, your sexual skills prove soothing: the ally is cured of a debility of your choice. ✴On a 7-9, they're cured but you also strain or choke yourself: You take a debility of the GM's choice. Thrust In When you ream an enemy (anal, facefuck, etc.), or force them to ream you, roll+Speed. ✴On a 10+, you quickly your rocks off: you're cured of a debility of your choice, and the target takes a debility picked by the GM. ✴On a 7-9, you're both spent: you and the target take a debility each of the GM's choice. Tease When you tease an enemy, roll+Charm. ✴On a 10+, you inflict a debility of your choice, and avoid arousing yourself. ✴On a 7–9, inflict a debility of your choice, and choose one: You draw unwelcome attention or put yourself in a spot, the GM will say how You arouse someone else, debilitating them, the GM will say who You debilitate yourself with your own desire Special Moves End of Session When you reach the end of a session, answer these three questions as a group: ✴ Did we learn something new and important about the world? ✴ Did we overcome a notable monster or enemy? ✴ Did we loot a memorable treasure? For each “yes” answer everyone marks XP. Level Up When you have a few minutes of downtime and XP equal to (or greater than) your level+4, you can reflect on your experiences and hone your skills. ✴ Subtract your level+4 XP from your XP. ✴ Increase your level by 1. ✴ Raise one of your stats by 1. Stats can't exceed +3. ✴ Learn a new skill from your list of available skills. Don't take a class skill. ✴ Every time you would reach enough XP to become level 11, while you're level 10, do not increase your level. Bad Ending When you’ve lost all your HP, you're defeated, and perhaps unconscious. You catch a glimpse of your final fate (the GM will describe it). Then roll (just roll, +nothing—yeah, Fate doesn’t care how tough or cool you are). ✴On a 10+, you’ve cheated Fate—you’re in a bad spot but you still persevere. Continue play and restore as much HP as the GM allows. ✴On a 7–9, you will be offered a bargain or a choice. Take it and escape your bad ending (like a 10+) or refuse and enjoy what awaits you. (like a miss) ✴On 6-, your fate is sealed. You will soon succumb to your fate and when you do, you will be gone for the rest of the session, or the session will end right there if you're alone. Bad ends should not end in permanent character loss unless agreed to by the player. Failing (6 or less) a Bad-ending roll ALWAYS results in a hard reset. Set the character's level, stats, max HP, starter moves, extra moves, skills, traits, spells, and etc. to that of a brand new, level 1 character. The character may keep 1 piece of gear, determined randomly by a dice roll. You may negotiate with the GM to keep one or more of your acquired traits, but no more. Ignore prestige moves/skills, they're kept. Keep the asterisk, as well. (Note: Player and GM should make it clear whether Bad Endings are ok. If not, do not roll this move.) Good Ending When you acquire enough XP to reach level 11, do not level up. When it is appropriate, and you wish, you may soft reset your character. Perhaps they have taken a hiatus, retired, pursued a new profession... Whatever else. As soon as the character returns, it will be set back to level 1, akin to a brand new level 1 character, EXCEPT: ✴You will keep all of your gear. Keep all your spells & powers. ✴Any acquired traits will be rolled over, negative ones may be discarded. ✴You acquire a new, free Extra move. ✴You may choose a new, free skill from the Class Skill list. ✴You may also choose another, free skill from your skill trees. This is called prestiging, or to prestige. Place an asterisk (*) after your level. New moves and skills earned as a result of a Good Ending are permanent. They roll over with Good Endings, as well as Bad Endings. Keep that asterisk, too. You may prestige up to three times, so you should never have more than three asterisks next to your level. Mark new moves/skills acquired by Prestige with an asterisk. Mistakes Were Made When you fail a roll, with a 6 or lower, gain 1 XP. Things Were Lost When your gear is permanently lost, stolen, donated, or destroyed, gain 1 XP for every 100 gold of its value. If it's worth less than that, no XP, suck it up! Does not apply to Curios. Start of Session At the beginning of a session, set your HP equal to your max HP, and remove any debilities (Weak, Slow, Dumb, Ugly). Other status effects might still linger. Category:Mechanics